


What Goes In

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun likes putting things in his mouth, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it be known that Baekhyun’s mouth, and all things that go in it, might someday be the death of Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes In

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Established relationship; Inexperience; Lots of firsts; Blowjobs, finger-licking, finger-sucking goodness; Jongin’s filthy mind; Baekhyun’s filthy actions; Popsicles and bubble tea; Chocolate flavored condoms; Switching; Mentions of rimming because why wouldn’t Baekhyun’s tongue go there. 
> 
> Written for Playboys0408 Kink Fest 2016

There were some days in Jongin’s sad sad life when he thought Baekhyun’s mouth would be the reason for his death. It was be on his tombstone, ‘death by secondary oral fixation’, and friends would scatter his grave with potato chips and pencils and those big fat straws used to suck up the tapioca pearls in bubble tea. Yes, for those were the worst…

Baekhyun possibly wasn’t even aware of it, how affecting was that straw. But ever since they began dating, thus Jongin starting hanging around with Baekhyun and all of his boyfriend's friends, Jongin’s intake of bubble tea skyrocketed. So too did his stress levels. Baekhyun, sitting there not even paying attention to the plastic attached to the side of his mouth like a secondary appendage, his lips rocking gently, throat gobbling, eyes switching from one person to another as he laughed with his face and slurped with his mouth.

One pearl moved swiftly up the straw. Jongin watched it ascend, breathtakingly steady. Then it disappeared into Baekhyun’s mouth, pretty as you please, and another began to rise. Jongin uncrossed and recrossed his legs and checked his watch. He checked his phone, then he checked the window, then he checked the weather, then he actually participated in about two lines of conversation with Sehun and Chanyeol, and when he looked back at Baekhyun—nope, dammit, he was still sucking adamantly on that straw.

“Jongin, are you okay? You’re looking kind of… red,” said Chanyeol with true, genuine concern.

At least Jongin’s pants hadn’t betrayed him, yet. Somehow among their friends, the conversation hadn’t come up about how Jongin was turned on by all things Baekhyun’s mouth. That included its general look and feel, the sounds that came out of it, either words or inarticulate sounds, but especially what went in. Straws, bubble tea, popsicles, plastic water bottle caps, pencil eraser tips, Baekhyun’s fingers, the ear of that old, ratty dog plushie Baekhyun carried around since the first time Jongin won it at a carnival game booth and who knows how many germs it’s acquired since then... also, thoughts of Jongin's dick. Baekhyun’s unconscious obsession of enjoying everything that went in his mouth was sucking the lifeblood out of Jongin faster than any of his masturbatory fantasy-driven ejaculations, and even that one time they had sex!

“I’m fine,” he groaned.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to believe him. He scrunched his eyebrows and peered over to get a closer look at Jongin’s sweating pores. “Oh? You’re sure? Because you really don’t look fine?”

Only Sehun seemed to catch the connection between Jongin’s dilemma and Baekhyun’s occupation. He snorted, leaned back in the booth, and swirled his own cup of bubble tea between his palms.

“Baekhyun, couldn't you like... chill for a second and breathe in some actual air? You’re giving your boyfriend a hernia, and you’re giving me a complex about bubble tea. Please, stop sucking my favorite drink like you’re giving someone head?”

And Baekhyun, poor oblivious Baekhyun, suddenly he choked on one of the pearls and began gasping for air. It took all three of them to come to his rescue. Sehun grabbed his drink away, Jongin held a napkin up to his face to staunch the flow of spluttering creamy tea from his lips. Chanyeol resolutely pounded on his back while Baekhyun coughed and wheezed, tears running down his face which fluctuated from white to pink, red, purple, red and back to normal again. All around, a very scary experience, but Baekhyun had the gall to laugh it off afterwards and pretend it was nothing, and Jongin now had horrible visuals to add to his dreams of Baekhyun sucking cock.

  
  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, it was a fact that they weren’t really good at sex. Both virgins on their first time together, clumsy and awkward, the wonder of the whole experience had been engulfed instead by Jongin’s fears of coming too soon, and Baekhyun’s general fumbling and somewhat squirmy nature. Where did they put their hands, who touched who, what pressure was considered too rough to be pleasurable or too light that it became ticklish instead. If they hadn’t both been equally bad, Jongin might have called off the whole relationship thing right then and there, and remained celibate for the rest of his life. In his mind, everything worked out so well! His daydreams taunted him with all the possible ways they could be having hot, inventive, and incredibly sexy intercourse every hour of the day. Yet the only way they’d been able to finish loosening Baekhyun’s ass in preparation for the first time was by shoving Baekhyun’s fingers down his own throat while Jongin distracted him in every other way.

“I guess I never realized how long my fingers were…” Baekhyun wondered later as they laid in bed, panting and exhausted by the sheer amount of work sex seemed to require. He stretched them up to the ceiling and mused over their saliva-glossed, teeth mark ridden state, and Jongin would have swooned if he hadn’t already been laying down. Baekhyun had moaned so deliriously before. Jongin was fairly certain Baekhyun had enjoyed the taste of his fingers at least equal to if not more so than being fucked. It did nothing to quench his thirst. In fact, it only fueled it.

  
  
  
  
  


“I think I’m ready to…”

Jongin’s brain short-circuited in the middle of their makeout session, and he stared. “You’re ready to… what?”

He was lying on his back in his bed, Baekhyun mashing his stomach muscles from above, looking down at him with his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked positively daring. The mood lighting was already set courtesy of Jongin’s handpainted puppy dog sun catcher nightlight from when he was in the fifth grade.

Baekhyun hid his head under Jongin’s chin and chuckled embarrassingly. It took several more tries before Jongin could make him say it out loud.

“I want to suck your cock… all the way.”

Honestly, they’d been practicing this, a lot. First with a condom because Baekhyun was afraid of Jongin’s cum, afraid of choking and gagging on the taste, and since Jongin occasionally failed to realize he was about to blow, that was safest way by far. Little by little though, they got better. Jongin figured out what sensations signaled the end. Baekhyun became used to the feel of dick on his tongue, his small, loud, and totally appreciative mouth learning its thickness, how to handle it, how to press his gag reflex without going too far and then dry-heaving onto Jongin’s sheets.

“How do you want to do this?” Jongin asked. “Sitting up, or you leaning down?”

Baekhyun’s eyes glinted, and by the look on his face Jongin might construe it as a smirk, except Baekhyun was also definitely blushing.

“I want you to feed it to me, pretty please.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
There was short adjustment phase where Baekhyun sat on the bed with his knees hanging off and Jongin stood between them. He pumped his cock slowly while he tried not to hyperventilate. Sex with Baekhyun was always exhilarating, even when it didn’t start out the best. Kind of like now, with Jongin having to choose his stance and the angle in which to insert his dick into ‘feed it to me pretty please’ Byun Baekhyun.

He was nervous about it, Jongin’s adorable blushing, devious boyfriend.

“Ready?”

Baekhyun nodded, his cheeks a shade of delicate pink.

“Okay.”

The girth of Jongin’s cock wasn’t too large. About average, when Jongin was being honest with himself. Once upon a time he was even embarrassed to show it Baekhyun. Jongin liked the look of himself, he was generally satisfied when he stood naked in front of a mirror, but displaying your hard-on to another guy whose dick Jongin also hadn’t seen yet… well, someone had to take the leap.

They’d gotten naked together on this very bed and Baekhyun’s first reaction to Jongin’s erection was to stare at it. And by stare at it, Jongin didn’t mean just glanced at while taking notes. He meant the full glare, eyes dilated, tongue sneaking past his lower lip, jaw not exactly dropping but definitely falling open and Baekhyun declared much later that he most certainly hadn’t drooled.

There was the fact though that Baekhyun was kind of mesmerized. Medium girth, average length and all, Baekhyun wanted it.

Watching the tip of his length disappear into Baekhyun’s mouth now was agony. Jongin groaned. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the backs of Jongin’s thighs and shifted a bit on the bed. He too was naked, his cock halfway to full glory as Jongin slowly sheathed it inside between Baekhyun’s plush and lovely lips.

So far, so good.

Baekhyun hadn’t done anything yet. He held his mouth open wide and was careful about his teeth. But his tongue shivered up and down the veins along the underside of Jongin’s cock, and already that was doing something to him. So much better without latex, so much more sensitive without the rubber. Jongin closed his eyes and inhaled shallowly through his nose. His hands found a resting spot on Baekhyun’s nape, not grasping, just barely touching.

So far, really good.

“You okay?” he asked anyways, having heard Baekhyun’s gaspy moan. Only a mumble responded. He slid out all the way. A thin trail of saliva broke right between the tip of his length and Baekhyun’s lip, and Jongin couldn’t miss the breathtaking sight of the other man’s eyes hungrily following his retreat. He even leaned forward as if chasing it. Jongin took one of his hands from Baekhyun’s neck, and took hold of himself again, positioning the bulkhead by his chin instead. “Baek?”

“Put it back,” Baekhyun whined instead.

Jongin curled the fingers of his other hand through Baekhyun’s hair, stroking him until he shivered and his eyelashes flickered.

“Hold my thighs again. Squeeze if it’s too much.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but he nodded quickly and through his lashes his eyes went up, pleading.

“I’m going all the way this time,” Jongin said.

Baekhyun obediently opened his mouth and a shiver wracked his whole body. His lonely cock even jumped a hair. But he held on, and this time Jongin went a little faster as his entire length glided easily into the warm cavern of Baekhyun’s eager, hungry mouth.

  
  
  


  
  
“I’m going to buy him a popsicle. I’m serious, Jongin. If you don’t shut up about how happy your cock has been these last few weeks, I am going to buy your boyfriend a fucking popsicle and let him stuff it down his pretty little throat so that you will _have_ to shut up.”

Perhaps Jongin shouldn’t have been so gratuitous with his praise. Kyungsoo was an old-time friend and Jongin kept few secrets from him. All his teenage fears, stress over his grades, worries about his college entrance exams. Every crush he’d ever had, including Baekhyun before they dated. Now, it was Jongin’s sex life, since those thoughts were somewhat… overshadowing all others.

“Please… please, don’t do that.”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Wouldn’t he just love that though? What with your boyfriend’s… oral fixation. Tell me, does he even realize? Does he know just how many wet dreams you have on your off days about anything and everything that goes in his mouth?”

Jongin spared a quick look behind him. Baekhyun was due to meet them any minute now, and while yes, they were developing a liberally exciting sex life, Jongin still wasn’t ready to talk about any of that outside their sparingly uttered bedtime murmurs. Not with Baekhyun anyways. It was much too embarrassing. In public, they maintained the aura of pure innocence. Baekhyun’s boyish features and Jongin’s many blushes saw happily to that. Even when he was talking to Kyungsoo, Jongin couldn’t actually look his friend in the eye. He’d been glancing at the table edge the whole time, his neck bright red but his fantasies all aglow. Until now.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I won’t… I’ll stop.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo smiled, pleased. “Well then, good. Oh, look! Here he comes now.”

Baekhyun was indeed skipping through the cafeteria towards their table, his two lanky friends Sehun and Chanyeol behind him. Jongin groaned, as unlikely a groan as the ones he’d whined last night. Their entire circle of friends had become occupied in the romance that was Baekhyun and Jongin. No doubt, Baekhyun whispered the same tales to those two as Jongin did to Kyungsoo. Why else would Sehun be giving him right now such a salacious stare?

The two friends slid down the bench to make room for the others, Baekhyun slipping onto the seat beside Jongin. They smiled and exchanged hellos, Baekhyun gave Jongin a peck on the cheek. Beneath the table their hands fit immediately together. Otherwise, all was as innocent as could be.

But then Chanyeol sat down across from him and his eyes flitted between Baekhyun and Jongin, an embarrassed scowl on his face as if he was imagining the two of them, doing something. Sehun sat beside him and elbowed Chanyeol in the ribs, effectively ending their silent, scarred reverie.

Just what had they heard? Did Baekhyun tell them everything too? Did he tell him much how he liked it? How much he’d grown to love the taste of cum, Jongin’s cum? How he whined and begged for it every time they did it now? Did they even know how delectable Baekhyun had looked when Jongin was finished with him, when he was wiping Jongin’s release off his cheeks and how cute he looked when Jongin leaned down to kiss him?

Or perhaps they weren’t actually imagining it as Jongin suspected everyone in the world must be doing right now. Maybe it was just Jongin. Perhaps it was only him. Because his mind was filthy, and every thought went immediately to filthy memories. The first time he deepthroated Baekhyun, and every time thereafter. So many other firsts, all of which proved their bedtime learning skills were growing at an exceptional rate.

Especially after last night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I want to fuck you. Please, Jongin, can I? Can I, please?”

Baekhyun’s whisperings had grown desperate. Naked, a squirming mess atop Jongin’s equally naked body, his hands had been everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. And with Jongin’s nipple currently caught up between Baekhyun’s teeth and his tongue, Jongin would have agreed to anything. Absolutely anything.

“God, yes. Please…” he exhaled with a whine.

Baekhyun wasn’t the only one who liked to beg. And he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed being picked apart, fingertip by fingertip, knuckle by knuckle, until his mind was a blank, all other thoughts replaced with the here and now and the things Baekhyun wanted to do with him. What he’d already started doing with him…

In but a few minutes, Jongin’s dick burst apart inside Baekhyun’s mouth, in time to the rhythm of Baekhyun’s fingers inside his body. With a hand covering his eyes, Jongin panted through his release and the glowing cooldown after that. He completely missed Baekhyun settling back on his knees until his own knees were pulled up and apart.

At least he didn’t miss Baekhyun ripping apart the condom packet with his teeth, or the tip of his tongue as he tasted the chocolate flavored rubber. Baekhyun sighed with disappointment when he rolled it onto his own length, useless to his taste buds from here on after.

Or so Jongin thought.

Post orgasm the second, Baekhyun lay panting. Jongin lay panting, one knee still wobbling in the air, the other pushed flat where Baekhyun used his thigh like a pillow.

And Jongin should have known by now. Really, he should have known that Baekhyun liked to use his mouth in any and every way possible.

One long, trim finger nudged Jongin’s loose, used and abused entrance. It was followed by a nose, then a whisper of curiosity.

“Still smells good,” Baekhyun wondered aloud, a split second before Jongin realized what he was about to do.

He arched his hips off the bed and practically howled, you’d have thought Jongin was dying.  And maybe, he was. Because never before had he considered what a pair of lips like Baekhyun’s could do down there.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Baekhyun whispered. And that was the last thing Jongin ever wanted to talk about. Aloud. To his friends. Forever and ever. Till the day he died. And then after.

  
  
  
  
  


His ass twitched right now just thinking about it. Baekhyun’s warmth where they sat cuddled together was a pleasant distraction, but it also made his dick think about coming to life. And right here, in the middle of lunch with all of their friends gathered together would make this a really inopportune moment.

Curse his boyfriend. Curse his boyfriend’s mouth. Curse everything about Baekhyun’s lips and his tongue, and his insatiable appetite for… pizza.

Grease clung to his upper lip, marinara smeared upon his chin. He stuffed a too large slice of pepperoni into his mouth and Jongin had to pretend that even that simple, unsuspecting thing wasn’t a turn on.

He failed.

Kyungsoo snapped his fingers in front of Jongin’s eyes. “Earth, earth to Jongin. Come on. We’re waiting for you.”

Jongin blinked several times and forced his eyes to look away. Sehun and Chanyeol were engaged in a discussion of what they should get for dessert maybe later on after school.

“Ice cream?” Sehun suggested.

Chanyeol snuffed his nose at that. “Nah, how about frozen yogurt.”

“Isn’t that practically the same as ice cream?”

Chanyeol cringed and looked aghast. “Of course it’s not! What are you, uncultured?

Sehun shrugged and said with no real vigor, “They’re both soft, frozen and creamy. What’s the actual difference?”

Only Kyungsoo had to stifle a laugh at Chanyeol’s next bland retort. “That’s like saying a popsicle is like a hot dog because they have the same shape.” Jongin was obviously thinking about cream, and Baekhyun was still swallowing an overly large bite of pizza.

At the sound of these words, however, Baekhyun’s eyes immediately lit up. “Oh, I vote for popsicles!”

And there went Jongin’s mind right into the gutter again.

And the rest of the day as well.


End file.
